


Save Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Smut, Implied Frank/Laurie, Implied Susie/Julie, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Slow Burn, Stalking, Time Period: 90s, Trigger Warning: Graphic Depictions of Gore, Trigger Warning: Needles, Underage - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since fleeing Canada to escape the nightmare they left plaguing Ormond, The Legion move to Illinois, hoping for a quiet and comfortable life to live without the memories of their murder. They even make friends with Laurie Strode- an interesting girl with stories to tell. But after her brother is rumored to have escaped the psych ward, everything goes wrong.(Read tags and note before reading.)
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion & Laurie Strode, Joey & Julie & Frank Morrison & Susie, Michael Myers/Joey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Pocket Full of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We are Two of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874158) by [fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragile/pseuds/fragile). 



> (PLEASE READ)  
> This is taking place a year or so after the Ormond incident. This was not done in order to age up the characters but to progress the story better in time. Please keep in mind that these characters are minors in canon. If I follow through to writing smut about any of these characters remember this warning.

A typical day for Joey.

Working at his dead-end job, waiting for class to be done so he could hang out with his friends. Luckily for him, today was a snow day. Snow days weren’t very common in the States, but at least he had people to spend it with.

Julie and Susie were on their way here and Frank was God-knows-where. It would probably take a little while before they got here, the gas station being a little farther away from their place yet right beside his. 

He was working a shift alone today. 

Laurie, his co-worker and good friend, was out today on a vacation lease- not typical for her at all, but everyone needs some time off. 

She was a good friend, always helping him with work. Not that ringing up items and helping people pump their cars was hard. Interesting, too; always talking about her hospitalized brother, adopted family, and on some days she would open up about her dead friends.

He couldn’t even begin to imagine how she must feel. How weird looking over your shoulder every day must be. To her, it must be normal- even routine. He couldn’t even imagine losing his friends. If anything happened to them… 

The Legion had trusted her with their secret- the reason they fled Canada in the first place. They'd taken college in the states for a while now, but Susie and Julie needed a bit more time before trying to go anywhere else. Hopefully, Laurie didn’t think of them on the same level as her brother. Their murder was almost unintentional, just the actions of dumb teenagers. He hoped she knew this.

The bell above the door rung as the girls walked in. 

“Morning, Joey. “ Julie said, tapping her nails on the counter with boredom before her eyes lit up. “Got snacks back there? “ She gestured at the door behind him before she lifted herself and pushed past.

He watched Susie as she walked around the store like a normal customer, looking through the shelves before handing over a pair of keys. 

“Don’t take everything, Jules! “ He called behind him.  
He turned his attention back to the counter in front of him.

“Hey there, Joey!” Susie laid a few items on the counter and grinned, her new blue and yellow braces making an appearance. “How do they look? I just got them yesterday. “ 

“Great, “ He rang up her items- a cinnamon roll and a Mountain Dew- and handed them back to her. “But drinking something so heavy this soon after might not be a good idea. I don’t think you want to go back to the dentist any time soon. “

She shrugged, handing over a five-dollar bill. “It’s just my teeth. “ 

Julie emerged from the room with hands full of gummy fruit snacks, looking on at Joey with the annoyance. “Is this shit seriously all you have? Lame as fuck, dude. “ She threw up her hands in exasperation, scattering the little packages on the floor. Typical Julie behavior; he knew there was no use scolding her. 

“Check Laurie's stash. I’m sure she won’t mind. “ Susie piped up from the background. 

“I’ll pass. “ She says, a hint of disgust in her voice. 

Julie didn’t have the greatest relationship with Laurie. Probably because of how much Susie admired her- and it was blatantly obvious that Julie wanted all of her attention. Nothing public went on between the two, but he knew that something was happening with the girls between closed doors. Not that he minded: he wanted to see his friends happy.

Susie dipped behind the counter, opening up the wrapper to her pastry and sitting on an upturned milk-carton box. Joey took a seat beside her on the floor. Memories flooded back- sitting by the fireplace in the chalet, no worries other than homework and if Frank was in a bad mood. He wondered how their life would’ve gone if Laurie lived with them in Ormond. Would she have convinced them not to kill that janitor?

Sometimes he wished it'd gone that way, with or without Laurie. Maybe they could be living a normal life right now in a prestigious college. They could’ve made more friends and settled down with other people. Maybe if Joey wouldn't’ve urged him to go on with the kill, everything would be normal.

What if Joey knew Laurie? He would most certainly be dead. He'd watched the movies- he sure as hell couldn’t fight that monster off. He sometimes worries how Laurie deals with it. Her life must be hard as hell. He could only respect her for it.

A phone call ripped him out of his thoughts. 

He picked up immediately, the number on the phone familiar. “Laurie, “ he said in relief. “Where’ve you been all day?” 

Her tone was serious but her voice betrayed nothing. “Please come over. Bring the girls with you. “

“Of course. Give us ten minutes. “ He had a long pause before adding, “What’s wrong? “

“I’ll explain whenever you get here. I don’t feel safe talking about it here. “ 

“We'll be there. “ 

After hanging up, he nudged Susie. “Go get Jules for me, please. We have to go to Laurie's place. “ 

She nodded and jumped up, disappearing into the doorway.

What could this be about? Laurie didn’t invite them over often. Once when she found out Joey was living out of his car, but nothing else. This must’ve been serious.

Joey turned off the lights, locked the door, and flipped the open sign around. He picked up his backpack filled with essentials with a glance at Laurie's sitting on the office chair beside it. Deciding it would be better to be safe than sorry, he put the bag on his other shoulder, quickly leaving the building.

He walked over to his car, opening the door and rummaging around. Maybe he should take a few more things, just in case. Laurie might want them to stay the night, and he'd rather be prepared than wind up without somewhere to sleep.

As he went to pull a blanket from the back seat he saw something laid on top of it. An old-looking box, tied haphazardly with a yellowing bow and laying top-up in the seat. 

This had to have been recent- he was only just in his car a few hours ago. Who could’ve gotten in? He always kept his keys with him. It was probably a bad idea to open it, but his curiosity was taking over. He slid the bow off and pulled the lid open.

Inside the box was his knife.

He froze. They all left their weapons in Ormond, buried in the snow. They were over that life. 

He also distinctive remembered cleaning it off, but the knife was red with blood. He only noticed after picking it up that a note lay under it. What now?

The note was type-written, with little drops of blood framing it. It could almost be described as beautiful if you ignored the message. 

‘Not big enough.’

Now that was just rude. Joey couldn’t help but sneer at the message in his hands. What could this mean? Well, obviously someone took it and used it to stab someone. But why the note? Only someone with a crude sense of humor would leave this. Even for someone with as bad humor as Joey, this wasn’t very funny.

He almost screamed when a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“Fuck, Susie! You could’ve at least said something! “ Joey said angrily. It wasn’t her fault, but he wasn’t in the mood.

She grimaced. “Julie says you’re wasting her time and she needs you in the car. “ After a moment she added, “now. “ 

He placed the knife in his pocket, taking the note only as an afterthought. He should tell her about this, but something compelled him not to. 

“What were you in here for so long, anyway? “ She said, peering over his shoulder.

He grimaced, trying to shove the hilt of the knife down as far as possible. Good for him, Susie didn’t seem interested. “Nothing important. “

She narrowed his eyes at him before shrugging. “All right. Meet me in the Jules' car, then. “

He sighed in relief as she walked away. Maybe it was better if he didn’t tell her. 

They don’t need to know everything he does.


	2. What Could Save A Life?

“I’m glad you all came, “ Laurie murmured, folding her hands in her lap as she looked over the group.

Joey shifted in the barstool, not understanding how everyone could remain so calm. Then again, no one else was hiding a knife in their pocket. Bummer.

The kitchen was dimly lit, making him feel like he were being interrogated. It must’ve made Julie nervous, too, as she couldn’t sit still. It might’ve just been being so close to both Laurie and Frank. No one wanted to hear their debates.

“You all have known about Michael. “ She spoke quickly. “I’ve told you he’s in a psych ward. But… “

Her voice wavered for a moment. He had never seen her so nervous. “He got out. He was being transported, and the bus crashed, and he… He escaped. It sounds insane but please listen to me. I know you’re long past even touching a knife, but is it possible you all could guard my house? “

He went to accept, but she cut him off. “And I know you’re going to say I’m crazy, and I sound like a lunatic, but I don’t feel safe. I don’t think I can take him alone this time. “

“We don’t think you’re crazy, “ Joey said softly. Then, looking over at Julie, he grimaced. “Well, not all of us. But listen, I’m down- and I’m sure everyone else is, too- but can you really trust us to protect you from… him? “ He shook his head with a sigh. “You know we're barely even adults now. We don’t have superhuman strength. “

Her eyes went wide but he held up his hand. “Please listen, Laurie. Yes, we'll help you, but don’t expect us to be able to do much other than getting you out of the house. You know how out of practice we are, but we'll help you in any way we can. “

“Starting with pizza, “ Frank interrupted. “Sorry for cutting your chat short, but I’m starving. I’m sure everyone could go with a nice movie and some food right about now. I can give you the money. “

“I can go, “ Joey said quickly, rising to his feet. “I’ve been dying to get that new horror movie, but I forgot the name, and I don’t trust any of you would buy the right one from just description. “ 

Frank shrugged, placing the money in his palm. “Fair enough. “ 

Almost shaking, Joey exited the apartment.

As soon as he entered the hallway, he sprinted down the stairs and through the front doors. He'd thought it over- regrettably- as they drove here, and he decided he wanted the feeling of blood rushing through his veins. Was that what his mysterious pen pal had wanted him to remember? How it felt to kill?

Because he sure as hell missed it.

He had repressed his thoughts before, feeling that without his signature knife, any kills would feel meaningless. With it back he felt invincible. He could challenge God and win.

A woman crossed his path. She was walking into an alley by the side of the building, keys in hand. Joey had never thought of picking random targets- not like they planned to kill the janitor but hey, things happen- let alone a woman at night. He felt dirty for this, but a kill was a kill, no matter what body it was. 

As he passed a corner, losing sight of her for a moment, he grew enraged. Of course she would disappear! But Joey realized that she was only just out of reach. He sprinted forward, knife at the ready-

Before a blood-curdling scream cut through the night air.

He went still before slowly peering around the corner. The girl was dead, a pool of blood in place where her body was. Lifting her into a dumpster was a familiar yet terrifying figure: Michael-fucking-Myers. 

The masked man slowly looked over in his direction.

His breath hitched as he ducked around the corner. His whole body was shaking with fear now, the thrill of the hunt immediately dissolving. How wrong could this go? It was Joey's luck, anyways.

He couldn’t even react as the man appeared from around the bend, frozen in place. He willed himself to move but he could only scream, hoping that maybe someone would hear him. Of course, no one would.

A firm hand lifted him by his collar, hoisting him into the air before being slammed Into the ground. His legs instinctively rose up, trying to kick at the man, but nothing connected. He was too far away. 

The man above him tilted his hread. 

“You win, “ he choked out. Hell, if anything, he just wanted out of this. The worst that could happen was yet to come. “Please, Michael, just let me go. “

It seemed like he recognized his name. Joey thought of his as nothing more than a beast, but maybe there was something else in there. He shouldn’t even think of this- he might be dead in minutes! 

He only realized now the man was dressed in a nightgown. What an awkward outfit to be killing someone in. Almost embarrassing.  
Above him, the killer squeezed his wrist, instantly making him drop the knife he feebly tried to defend himself with. With it gone, he felt useless. There was nothing protecting him now.

“Get it over with, “ he pleaded. Hopeful when he saw the man pull his knife out, he almost sighed aloud. Maybe it wouldn’t be a good idea having the killer think he wanted the pain to come- which sure, he has been telling him that, but definitely not in a wistful way. He couldn’t imagine anything worse right now than being tortured to death.

He shielded himself with his hands as the knife came down, trying to at least minimize the damage done to his body. He shrieked as it pierced through both of his palms, but at least the hilt wasn’t going anywhere. If he wasn’t crying before, he definitely was now.

The knife was swiftly removed and the man lowered himself on top of Joey, knees pinning his arms to the concrete below them. He felt as if he were being crushed, but his arms were rendered completely useless. 

Joey thought, with the long pause between any kind of attack, he was off the hook. Maybe the man had gotten what he wanted or given up completely- before the knife went straight through his shoulder.

He cried out as it was twisted, whatever bone it had gone through completely destroyed. Michael leaned in to look at his face as the weapon was removed. He was sobbing now, not able to bring himself to retain his self-restraint. 

“Please, “ he whispered. He couldn’t take it anymore- he felt like he was about to throw up. “I’ll do anything. Please… I don’t want to die. “ 

It was as if something clicked for the man holding him down. He lifted up, bringing Joey up with him. He held him at face height for a moment, his breathing much more obvious now. He hadn’t noticed before- probably not over his own noises. The man seemed delighted.

Joey kicked his legs a bit, unable to ask him to release him, as his throat was constricted by the grasp on his hood. After a moment he was dropped, but he slowly rose from the ground.

He looked up at the man, unable to express his words. What the fuck? Why did he just so happen to be after the same woman as him? Why was he letting Joey go? He couldn’t really complain about the last one, but it was something he should mind more than he does.

“I won't tell them, “ was all he could manage. But how could he possibly hide this from anyone? He was already probably causing suspicion among his friends. He could always tell them he was mugged. That seemed like an okay idea.

He backed up slowly, his legs beginning to regain feeling. He didn’t want to look away, afraid of any sudden movement from the man.

As he finally felt safe to turn, taking one last look behind him, he swore he could see Michael wave him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for getting this far! I redone this chapter and the first one. now there both at least 1000 words! please enjoy! I have much more planned.


	3. Bad Idea

Joey woke up to a face directly above his.

He jumped up to the best of his abilities, but his hands and feet were being held down. He couldn’t even try to hide his fear. “What the hell? “ 

His eyes focused to recognize his friends around him. Better than his captors being strangers, but this was just as confusing. What was going on?

“Calm down, Joey, “ someone said to his left. He recognized it as Susie, her gentle but commanding voice somehow soothing, but he had every right to be upset. His mind was fuzzy and he hurt all over. Who are they not to give him his answers? He tried and failed to get up again.

Laurie reappeared above him. “She means it, Joey. We need you fully responsive for this. “ She went out of sight for a moment before coming back. “I’ll explain to the best of my abilities, but we haven’t been able to figure much out with you unconscious. “

She kept moving in and out of his field of view, making him nervous. “You came through the door, looking really messed up. All bloody and stuff. You went out cold a few minutes later, but you told us you got mugged. Any other details? “

He ignored her question. “How does it look? “ He rose to check, but she pushed him down immediately.

“You can’t look. “ She said simply. 

“And why are you holding me down? “

She looked around for a moment, almost looking nervous. “Well, we need to take you to the hospital. Whoever done this to you got you really ruffled up. But… we don’t have free health care in America, and none of us have the money to pay for your bills. So… “ She held up her hands, bringing with a her a needle and thread. He felt nauseous just looking at it and started to struggle against them. 

“Toughen up, man! “ Frank said from somewhere at his base. “You know you can take it. Don’t be a pussy. “

Somehow, the words of encouragement only made him feel worse. “Please tell me you put a numbing agent on it. “

Laurie looked over at someone to her side, before looking back and shaking her head. “Take a deep breath, okay? This'll hurt, but it'll feel so much better whenever it starts healing. You’re lucky it didn’t strike a bone. “

The needle was suddenly plunged into his skin.

He only realized now that his palms felt like they were on fire, not to mention the sensation of the in-and-out motion of the sewing needle. Joey never did have a strong stomach, but he could only feel grateful he wasn’t allowed to look.

A tight pinch came from nowhere, causing him to yelp in pain. A second later, one, two, three more until he felt the skin come closed. He could almost feel the tugging sensation keeping it shut, and the thought alone made his stomach churn. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he would never let anyone see them.

The next set of stitches came to the opposite hand, bringing the pain straight back to his mind. He jerked his body involuntarily, wanting nothing more than for the pain to be over. 

Susie peeked her head into range. “This might be the hard part, okay? So I’ll give you my hand. “

Her small hand fit into his, locking their fingers together, though her arm was still holding his down with force. 

“This one cut into something. It’s really deep, so we don’t know how safe it'll be messing around with it, but its worth a shot. “ Susie said softly. 

She brought comfort to him much better than Frank ever could, yet he felt even more nervous than before. Muffled memories of the knife going in flooded his mind. Could he ever recover from this? The wound went straight through both sides of him. 

Within moments he was screaming and writhing, almost sure he'd squeezed so hard onto Susie he would’ve broken something. It felt like something was being removed from the wound, and Joey suddenly hoped the wounds were cleaned.

He choked on his tears, the pain almost unbearable. His vision faded in and out, almost like a scene from a movie. Was he seriously going to die here? That would be lame as hell. He still needed some explaining from a certain masked man, and he wasn’t leaving the world until he got it.

Every few seconds he would completely blackout, losing all feeling and loosening his body. Then, seconds later, he was plunged back into the pain as his vision came back. He wouldn’t wish this on his worst enemy- then again, with Laurie's shit sutures, he might.

Despite himself, he wanted to get a few new scars.

Maybe it finished in minutes, but he wouldn’t put it past himself if it were hours. Nothing felt right anymore, feeling trapped even in the comfort of his friends' presence. When he was finally allowed to sit up, he almost fainted again. There was so much blood everywhere; on the couch, on his clothing, on his friends. It looked like a crime scene.

“How do you feel? “ Julie spoke up. 

“I feel like shit, “ he hissed. “What kind of question is that? “

“Just making sure you're okay, “ she snapped back, adding in under her breath, “Jesus Christ… “

“So what do we do now? No food, no movies, “ Frank cuts in. Joey's glad for his friend's snarky attitude for once. Julie isn’t easy to argue with.

Laurie shrugs, heading over to the kitchen to wash her hands. “I bet I can just make dinner and turn an older movie on. Not everything I have is boring. “

He stands up slowly and walks over to the backpack he sat beside the door, opening it and pulling out a blanket. He threw it over his shoulder in hopes of it hitting the couch, but a disgruntled yelp from Susie came afterward. He laughed a bit as he pulled out a box of crackers and sat down beside Frank in the floor, who was looking through the CDs. 

“Damn. Is all you watch horror movies? “ He calls back. “Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

Laurie laughed. “Just turn something on. It won’t kill you to re-watch Friday the Thirteenth. “

Frank picked out a different one instead; the classic Halloween. As the screen flickered on, Laurie let out a little ‘oh?’ as the movie started. An odd choice from his part, as none of them know how far her trauma went. Must not be that bad if she kept a copy on the top of the pile.

“I'll make corn dogs and macaroni or something. You all can I whatever you want- just don’t wreck the place. “

At that, Joey went in search of her bathroom. He wanted to take a look at himself, maybe take a shower. The day had ruffled him up a lot; maybe he could calm his nerves with a nice hot shower. 

After looking at his face in the mirror for a while, he turned the shower on and started to undress. Pulling his shirt over his shoulder hurt like shit, along with touching virtually anything with his hands. 

As he stepped into the shower, his thoughts ran to the encounter. How unlucky would it be for Michael Audrey Myers to just show up with you in a dark alleyway? He wanted to ignore the whole experience, but there was something bothering him.

Now that his head had cleared, he could think properly. Why did the killer spare him? There was no reason. Except- 

Oh. 

He had offered to do anything he'd wanted, but of course, his thoughts were only focused on living. How had the man taken it? He highly doubted someone like him could even undergo arousal- murder was all that he thought of, and nothing got in his way. But what if he thought wrong?

His mind went back to the man's figure- strong hands that touched him was an almost possessive air to them, a sturdy figure with muscular arms and legs- and oh fuck, was he thinking of a serial killer in this way? 

But something about that thought made him want it. 

How would it be with someone he shouldn’t want? The brother of his best friend- but he couldn’t even ignore the fact she hated his guts. What would happen? 

Those thoughts brought blood pulsing to his crotch. 

He shouldn’t be doing this, but oh fuck it felt nice, touching himself with the thought of Michael in his head. Maybe wanting a serial killer wasn’t the best idea, but its just a fantasy, right? Nothing that he would act out on. He could almost feel those strong hands on him, touching him with purpose. Maybe he'd mark him, and obviously Joey would hide it, but the memory would be all he needed. He knew he would bottom out for the killer, but he couldn’t help but feel turned on at the sight of the man in a hospital gown. 

He was forced out of his thoughts by the warmth spilling onto his hand. 

He should feel disgusted by himself. Nothing about this was right. He shouldn’t be enjoying his climax as much as he was, but no one was stopping him. 

Joey washed slowly, his thoughts still trying to reform. His mind felt hazy once again, but that wasn’t an issue. He shouldn’t want more than this- whatever had just happened- by the ss hell knew what he was going to do.

Maybe he could sneak out. No one would notice him gone if they were asleep. 

As he stepped out of the shower, dripping wet, he could hardly form his thoughts. Could he look at his friends after this? He'd have to find that out on his own. He dried off quickly, in a hurry to make the night end as soon as he could.

Joey was going to get answers. And- albeit begrudgingly- hopefully get a surprise. afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately need to rewrite my first fic because everyone loved it so much but im!! so!! distracted!! ahhh god i hope I can get to it. i really surprised myself with this chapter. I hope it was enjoyable!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make more of this, but it depends on how well I feel for writing. I thought "well, if Frank/Danny exists why not try it out on another stalking couple?" thus Joey/Myers was born. Please remember these characters are minors in canon. Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it's short or boring. I promise to write more.


End file.
